


Future looks good

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: And kara in the middle, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Red Kryptonite, SuperCorp, Supergay, and even more smut, and fluff, bossy luthor, dominant diana, everyone is gay for lena, i dont know what to tell you, jealous kara, lena in a hoodie, luthor background, some drama, supergay for lena luthor, superwondercorp, three idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: A love story about the relationship between Kara Zor-El, Diana Prince and Lena Luthor, with the daily troubles you would only have in a relationship with a super, a goddess and a luthor.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a giftset of a predatory Katie McGrath on tumblr and that made me write this chapter. I definitely will continue, please let me know what you think.

Lena Luthor was about to have one of her TV Interviews in Metropolis. She loathed them more than anything else. Talking to strangers about her private life was not her favourite thing to do, but it was important for the business. It mostly was about her business, but today it most likely wouldn’t be. The fact that she was in a relationship with two beautiful women, was far more interesting than any innovation that could cure one of the most common diseases. She would understand the interest if she would have announced in public that she was dating Supergirl **and** Wonder Woman, but she didn’t. For now she only was dating Kara Danvers, Journalist from CatCo and Diana Prince, an antiquities dealer, who usually work in the most iconic museum in this world. She found it quite amusing when she got asked why she would settle for a journalist and someone, who likes cleaning old statues, when she usually was the one wondering, why a goddess and a woman from another planet choose her, from all the other humans in the world.

“Miss Luthor, I hear you are in an open relationship with Miss Kara Danvers and Diana…”

“Prince yes, but it’s not an open relationship.”

“You know that you live every man’s dreams.”

Of course, **he** had to say that. Lena couldn’t believe that she had to have this interview with a guy. He had to put it that way, because every man dreams of a threesome. God this was so much more. No man could have handle two woman and two superheroes at the same time.

“Men would still find a way to cheat if they had what we have.”

Her green eyes were focused on him. Lena could look very intimidating if she wanted to. Pale skin, pierce green eyes and she loved her dark lipstick. Her dark hair and killer high heels didn’t help. She was a Luthor after all and sometimes she loved to use that power. She was a billionaire. She bought CatCo, so that Kara didn’t had to suffer under a horrible boss. She could buy the whole channel if she wanted to.

“You bought CatCo last month; does that cause any problems at home?”

“Why would it be a problem?”

Lena was playing with her ring. She wasn’t nervous, her mood started to change. It wasn’t a wedding ring, even though it seemed that way. Diana, Kara and herself wore the same rings on the same finger. It was Diana who got on her knees, telling both of them that she would marry them if she could. Lena loved wearing it; it felt like a part of them was always with her.

“Being Kara’s boss?”

“Oh but I am not. You see, I bought CatCo because it was a good investment.”

“A 750 million dollar investment.”

Lena shrugged her shoulders. The number didn’t really matter to her. She didn’t had any superpowers; she had money, influence, a sharp mind and knowledge.

“I noticed your ring, are you married to any of them?”

When was this interview over? She talked a minute about her invention and now it was all about Diana and Kara. Why was this question even necessary? The laws in America haven’t changed. She would say yes, to both of them. She still couldn’t believe how she got into this hot mess.

Lena started seeing Kara for a short amount of time. They didn’t even manage to talk about what they are, when Diana came into their lives. Lena always knew who Kara was – glasses are not really the best cover up and when she realised who Diana was, she just kept laughing.  
She still remembers how she was holding Kara’s hand in the theatre looking to the right, where Diana stopped and looked at them. Lena tried to talk to Kara but the blonde was completely focused on the goddess in front of her. To be honest, Lena was as well. She was so worried at the beginning until Diana walked over to them and Lena was the one who almost jumped at her. They took her home that night and the rest was history.

“I would marry both if we would change the laws on earth.”

Lena bite in her cheek when she realised what she just said. The only reason they were in this type of relationship is because Kara was from Krypton and Diana came from Themyscira. Kara told her, that it was normal and Diana never understood monogamy anyway. They both loved her equally and she loved them back the same way. There was no jealousy, no worrying, all three were honest to each other and that was Lena loved about it. Diana didn’t lie, Kara didn’t knew how to and Lena grew up in a house full of liars, she would never want anyone else to go through the same pain.

The only thing keeping her going was the thought of heading back to her house, knowing that one of them would be home. All she wanted was to take her shoes off and a kiss. She needed to be kissed so badly. All this talking about her two girlfriends really made her miss them. Lena knew that Diana was at home, depending if an emergency occurred and she needed to save a life. Kara was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

During the rest of the interview Lena mostly gritted her teeth. She should have gone to Oprah. She could have just stayed at home, being at L-Corp, CatCo, in a lab, anywhere else. She would never ever give an interview about her private life. It was private for a reason. It was hard enough to cover every move of her two heroes, let a known with someone else asking too many questions.

* * *

 

Lena was on her way home. Finally. She needed to go to the office but more importantly, she needed to go home. If none of her two girlfriends was at home, she would be furious. There was one thing Diana and Kara feared; when Lena was angry. They didn’t mind fighting monsters from another universe and fight till they couldn’t walk anymore but as soon as they knew they messed about, the crawled back to Lena with their tail between their legs. Lena knew how to make an entrance.

Diana was in the fitness room, about to finish her work out. She trained every day without a fail. It was nothing you would see in a normal gym. Lena always was mesmerized when she saw what Diana could do. It was not the noise of the elevator that got the goddess attention; it was the clicking of those high heels, a noise she loved to hear. Diana could tell in what mood Lena was by the way she would down the hall.

Lena put her bag down, turning around, wondering where everyone was. Diana better be here or she would swear to god.

“Hey beautiful.”

Lena was relieved when she heard her voice, this dark and raspy voice.

“God I missed you.” Lena quickly walked over to pull her down for a kiss. She could feel how sweaty Diana’s skin was, she probably worked out, again.

 “We saw your interview. I’m proud of you.”

“Because I didn’t rip his head off?”

“Yeah, you looked…angry.” Angry was not the right word. Diana was aroused, she always felt that way when Lena’s eyes changed, like now, when she gave her that predatory look.

“Where is Kara?” Lena turned away to take her high heels off.

“I think she is actually working.”

“Are you sure?”

Diana started laughing, getting rid of the bandages on her hand. Kara never really worked. She was always in another case and another story, which she typed down in five seconds.

The thing Lena liked most about the workout Diana did on a daily basis was the effect it had on her. She didn’t need any superpowers to realise how damn good it looked. She read that actors usually do push ups before a scene to make their muscles look bigger, a reference she never understood until she walked into Diana after she did her training. Lena still remembered how she felt and her inability to speak.

Things changed.

Not the effect it had on her. Diana was focused on her bandages for a second but Lena scanned every inch of that body. **Her** body. She didn’t even mind the thin layer of sweat covering that body. Diana was heavily breathing and Lena could see how her chest moved with every breath Diana took. How amazing her boobs looked, her arms and her stomach.

“Found anything you like?” Diana was watching Lena for a while. She knew that look to well. There was one thing Diana loved about Lena; she always took what she wanted. She had her moments where she was insecure about being a human, but most of the time she wasn’t.

Lena looked at Diana like she was the prey. Her green eyes where so focused on Diana, the goddess could feel a shiver running down her spine.

“I really need a good portion of…that.”

“Let me have a shower first babe.”

Diana would do whatever Lena needed her to do but she needed just some water running down her body first.

“No.”  
  
Diana was about to turn around but she stopped the second Lena told her not to. She was smart enough to listen to Lena. Her body was monument of power, it wasn’t necessary to question that, but Lena knew what real power was. She knew that if she wanted something she would get it. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and Diana took her the next second, pushing her against the counter in the kitchen. None of them two could resist a little bit of naked skin.  
  
Lena quickly opened her mouth to greet Diana’s hot tongue. Her hands got pushed aside, since Diana took care of her shirt. There was nothing that Lena didn’t love about that, she got what she wanted and Diana attacked her like a hungry animal. There was a difference between Kara and Diana’s lovemaking, they both could be so soft and gentle, making Lena feel like the most loved person on earth, but Diana was the one who managed to make her feel like they were even. She didn’t made her feel like she was made of porcelain. She knew how to touch her so that is the right amount of roughness but not too much to hurt her. Kara could do this too, sometimes, and sometimes Diana was there to be the buffer between them. Kara fucked her hard when she was in the right mood, but Diana pushed her against every wall in this house, if she was in the right mood.

The mood she was in now.

The goddess placed Lena on the counter, taking of her blouse and bra off in one move. She started placing hungry kisses on that delicious neck and Lena started scratching her when she could feel Diana’s hand between her legs. She was still wearing her slip but someone just knew how to touch her without actually touching her. Lena was moaning and Diana started sucking on one of her nipples.

“Please don’t fuck me on the counter.”

“You should know me better than that.”

Diana let go of her and Lena whimpered. She already missed the warmth of her body. The CEO stopped her amazon in her movement to take of her sports bra. “You should have taken it off a long time ago.” Her voice was harsh and demanding. But Diana wouldn’t have any of it; she grabbed Lena and pushed her against the next best wall. Lena bite on her bottom lip when she felt that sweet pain. “Why? Because my boobs feel so good against yours?” The green eyed beauty moaned. Yeah, that’s exactly what she meant. Diana started grinding against her and pushed Lena further up the wall.

“I think we should…yes…”

“Don’t worry I will, but I want to undress you myself before I fuck you and then, maybe then I let her watch.”

They never had sex without one another. They would start, just like Diana and Lena did now, but four hands could do so much more than two.

“I would….oh I would like that.” Lena couldn’t stop moaning, not with Diana between her legs and her lips everywhere. She loved it when Kara stood there gobsmacked and visible aroused.

Diana carried her around like she weights nothing. Lena felt the soft mattress and for once she didn’t mind that feeling, even though she wouldn’t mind the bruise she got from Diana tonight. The goddess went down her knees, slowly pulling down Lena’s tights. She placed slow kisses up her thigh, driving Lena absolutely mad. She was about to say something but Diana was smart enough to pull down her slip and her skirt. God she was absolutely stunning.

Diana was about to lay on top of her but Lena stopped her.

“I think you forgot something.”

Lena pointed towards Diana shorts and she made it very clear that she wouldn’t allow Diana to touch her if she wouldn’t get rid of it. It always was a dance with power. Diana showed her what she got and Lena gave it back to her. Now it was Diana’s turn again. Lena didn’t knew when Diana pinned her hands above her head but she loved it. She loved it even more when she could feel how wet Diana was, but she forgot about that quite quickly, when Diana moved the bed when she grinded against her.

“Fuck.”

They moaned in each other’s ears and Lena almost lost her mind because she wanted to touch Diana. Diana did let go but only to go down on her. She didn’t give Lena any warning; she just put her skilled tongue to good use.

“Yes babe.”

Lena felt like Diana was playing with her, she was down on her for a minute before she stopped. She had a playful smirk on her lips and as much as the human loved it, right now she didn’t.

“I will tell Kara how good you taste. I bet she will be here in less than a minute.”

Lena let out a moan and pushed her centre against Diana’s. The goddess reached out for her phone and took a picture; with exact that same smirk, with Lena underneath her, eyes closed and visible naked.

* * *

 

Kara was on her desk, typing down her article before the deadline, when her phone went off. She smiled when she realised it was from Diana. She almost dropped her phone when she opened the message. The blonde turned around to see if anyone saw what she saw.

_She tastes like heaven. Hope you can join the ride._

Kara got quite flustered, but she excused herself before she got back to her home, dealing with her two girlfriends.

* * *

 

“Three….two….” Diana counted down the seconds and before she could finish, Kara turned up. The goddess nipped on Lena’s ear and turned her head around.

Kara was gobsmacked and so flustered just how Lena loved her.

“Do you want to join or watch? She is very demanding today.”

Lena bite in Diana’s neck as punishment.

“Do whatever she needs.” Diana was already on top of Lena and god, Kara loved watching them.

“You heard her.” Lena was gritting her teeth at Diana.

“You better hold onto something Miss Luthor.”

Lena bite on her lip and Diana was inside her before she could even process that information. Her hands found the headboard and she needed every muscle in her body to keep up with Diana’s thrust. They fixed this bed over and over again. It was the strongest bed Lena could find and yet she was still worried that Diana would fuck her right through the wall.

Kara had to sit down for a moment. Oh this was not the first time they did this to her, but it was always something new. She loved watching them. She loved seeing Diana’s tanned athletic body on top of Lena’s feminine, dark coloured skin against porcelain one. Diana being so dominant like she always was with Lena moaning for more. Kara fit in perfectly. She was a mix of Diana and Lena, in every way.

She took of her glasses and undressed herself. Lena turned her head around and watched her. Not for long, since Diana fucked her brains out. Lena held onto those strong arms of the goddess, trying to keep up with her.

“Kara…” The blonde was next to Lena within a blink of an eye. “Kiss me.”  
She needed the sweet lips of Kara and Kara wanted to kiss her since the moment she came into their bedroom. Lena moaned into the kiss and bite in her lip right before she came. Lena turned around and pulled Diana closer, holding Kara’s hand when she moaned in the goddess ear, letting her know, how good she was.

Kara kissed Lena one last time before she pushed Diana back. The human needed some time to rest, Diana didn’t and neither did Kara.

“You call me next time.” Kara wasn’t upset at all; she loved playing the same game with Diana.

“Don’t worry, I…”

The blonde kissed her before Diana could say anything. Kara didn’t need any foreplay; she was already so worked up from watching her two girlfriends. She could taste Lena on Diana’s tongue and it drove her crazy.

Lena, who was lying on her bed, trying to bring her legs to function again, her muscles were aching. When she saw Kara on top of Diana, she couldn’t get up fast enough.

Diana pushed Kara on her back and circled her clit with her thumb. Lena started kissing Kara and Diana took care of her neck. It didn’t last long when Lena pulled Diana into another kiss. It was a thank you kiss, which stopped when Kara started moaning. Lena and Diana smirked at each other before they both look down on her.

“I don’t know what to do with her.” Lena’s finger wandered around Kara’s chest.

“Well…” Diana stopped touching Kara and the blonde was not happy about it.

Lena whispered something in Diana’s ear, knowing that Kara could hear them anyway, but her face she made, when the realisation hit her was always priceless.

“God I love you.” The goddess loved Lena for being so clever and naughty.

Diana sat down on Kara’s face and the blonde willingly opened her mouth. She had to shut her eyes when she could feel Lena’s tongue inside of her. Kara decided to hold onto Diana today, because she couldn’t control her body when she couldn’t see what was going on. She grinded her hips against Lena’s tongue, while she had her hands around Diana’s waist. The goddess was so hot when she threw her head back like that; Kara had a hard time watching her but it was a breath-taking view. Her whole body was breath taking, just like Lena’s tongue.

“Oh god.”  Kara had to stop for a second, which made Diana smile. Seeing that smile made Kara eager to make Diana come before she would. She pulled the brunette closer, grabbing her too hard when Lena hit the right spot. The blonde came before she even knew it and Diana got off her to give her air to breathe. Kara grabbed Lena’s head so she wouldn’t stop before her body couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come here.” Lena had her predatory glow in her eyes when she looked at Diana. The goddess crawled over to her, but Lena pushed her down on her back.

“My turn.”

Diana could push her back with one finger but she loved her demanding like that. She willingly laid on her back and it was a rarity, even Kara turned her head around. Lena almost couldn’t decide what to with her, but she went down on her, because she missed the taste of the goddess on her tongue. Kara got up and turned Diana’s head around to kiss her passionately. The blonde placed kisses on her neck, every time Diana had to turn away when Lena hit the spot. Her back was arching and she had a handful of black hair in her hand, when Lena did exactly what she needed her to do. Kara bite in her neck at the exact same time, making sure that Diana would finally reach her climax.

Lena fell on her back placing on hand on Diana’s chest, with Kara laying down next to the goddess, putting her hand on Lena’s.

 

* * *

 

Diana rolled out of bed and stretched her muscles. She was still naked, feeling the eyes of her girlfriends on her body.

“What happened?” Kara was curious, how they got into this hot mess, not that it actually mattered.

“Diana had her workout, when I came home.” Lena shrugged her shoulders.

“Oooooh.” Kara didn’t need to know anymore. She knew the effect it had on her. She couldn’t blame Lena at all.

“What?” Diana looked at them both with a puzzled look on her face.

“You will understand one day.”

“She is adorable isn’t she?”

Diana was shaking her head, before she left the bedroom.

Lena and Kara were laughing, before they both got up to pull Diana back in the bed.


	2. II

Diana woke up before anyone else. She usually did, when she had to go to work. On a weekend or a day when all three stayed at home, she would stay in bed, but not today. She silently rolled out of the bed, putting the bed sheet back on Kara, who was hugging Lena, before she got up and went into the bathroom. Diana turned the shower on, closing her eyes when the hot water was running over her body. She was thinking about yesterday, thinking about Lena and how bossy she was.  
  
The amazon had nothing against Lena’s dominant site. People always thought the worst of her, because she was a Luthor. The always forgot that she was actually the kindest person in the world. Everything that got said against her hurt her more than anyone can imagine, but she had to be the powerful, otherwise she wouldn’t be where she was now and no one would take her seriously. People were afraid of her but sometimes it was the only way.  
  
She was the head of a company that was worth billions, she dealed with arrogant old men every day, men who couldn’t grasp the fact of a woman being a CEO of a company, something Diana could definitely sympathise with. And yesterday, well yesterday wasn’t really a good day. It happened often when she had a meeting that she came home with a massive headache, but interviews weren’t her favourite thing anyway. Usually that’s the time when she needs something and won’t ask for it – she demands and there was nothing wrong with it. Diana loved it and Kara did too. Lena could be so submissive but when she was not, the goddess definitely loved playing that game.

Lena probably would love being nice to everyone if she could, if no one would question her authority. No one ever questioned Kara and Diana as Supergirl and Wonder Woman, the newspaper were covered with them but Lena wasn’t that lucky, but she played her role very well. Her natural features didn’t help. She was known as the Icequeen, because one angry look of hers from her pierce green eyes makes everyone freeze in their movement.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena finally was awake, joining her amazon in the shower.

Diana opened her eyes.. “You.”

“Oh really? Anything good?” Lena put her hands on the others chest, needing a moment to adjust to the water.

“It always is.”

“You are such a smooth talker my dear.”

Diana was only smiling, holding Lena’s hands, while taking a deep breath.

“Are you alright?”

“Me? Yeah, it’s just a bruise nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not what I meant.”

Diana didn’t had to say anything, Lena knew what she meant. She knew Diana would not be worried about a bruise. She didn’t like it, but she knew Lena could handle it. The green eyed beauty put her hand on the others cheek.

“Nothing I can’t handle. I’m just…I’m just sick and tired of the world of men. I found the cure for cancer. I found a machine that can detect cancer and destroy it. And no one cares because I am who I am, instead I get asked about my sex life, because it is so much more interesting who I fuck than the fact, that I can actually do something good in this world.”

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Diana’s body. Lena wanted to apologise to her, even though there was no need to.

“I do understand where you coming from but listen to me. You will go to work today and you will let everyone know what you did. Everyone will know that Lena Luthor and Lena Luthor alone will save thousands of lives. And you did that. It was not me and it was not Kara. We save lives, we fight everything that comes in our way but I can’t defeat diseases, that it something you do. Cancer kills eight million people yearly and that will be something that you can stop. Israel, Austria and Switzerland have eight million citizens each on their own. You will save a whole country from dying and that is nothing I never accomplished.”

“You stopped a war.”

“I killed my brother, who influenced the minds of innocent people. I didn’t stop the war, the people did. And yet I still haven’t managed to accomplish what you will do. So don’t beat yourself up and don’t get suffocated by your anger. But be mad, you are going to powerwalk in there today and you can show them who Lena Luthor is. And when they realise that they screwed up you tell them to fuck off.”

“You need to stop swearing, I don’t like it when you do that.”

“I know it doesn’t feel good.”

“But thank you.” Lena stretched so she could reach Diana’s lips. The thing was, Lena felt great about her accomplishment. She was proud and so happy, and she couldn’t wait to go back and work on it. And in a way she was excited to talk about it, finally, but when she realised that it was about her private life, she lost it. It hurt and she knew it did, because of her history. But Diana was right, she just had to kick ass, just like they did.

“I love you. I’m so proud of you.”

“And I love you.”  
  
Diana leaned down to capture her lips on more time, before she turned them around.

“Is she still asleep?”

“You know the only thing that wakes her up is the smell of food.” Lena was laughing about it, but Diana knew that she was right.

“I better make her some breakfast. Do you want anything else than coffee?”

“No thank you.”

Diana wrapped herself in a bathrobe before she went into the kitchen. Kara was the lucky one out of all of them. Lena and Diana needed forever to get ready but Kara? She could get ready in one minute and you could see that. She was still lying in bed, spread across it, not worrying about the time at all.

* * *

  
  
Diana put bacon and eggs on and it didn’t take long for Kara to realise that there was food cooking somewhere.

The blonde opened her eyes and soon realised that she was alone. She could hear the hairdryer and Lena’s breathing, near to Diana’s humming. She put on some sweatpants and a shirt that didn’t belong to her and walked into the kitchen.

“Morning sleepy head.”

“Oh my god that looks so nice.” Kara’s face lit up when she saw the food.

“The only way to get you out of bed.”

“It’s just one of them you know.”

Diana raised an eyebrow before Kara jumped on the counter and pulled the goddess on top of her. Oh she definitely preferred this way to wake Kara up. The Kryptonian opened her legs and pulled her girlfriend closer, taking a handful of the wet thick hair. It didnt take long before Diana grinded against Kara, making her moan, before the blonde pulled her back for another kiss.

Lena was leaning against the doorframe, shaking her head when she saw them two.

“No sex on the kitchen counter.”

Both turned their heads, Kara heavily breathing and Diana with a smirk on her lips.

“Don’t even give me that look. Yes I am talking to you, sex goddess.” Lena was aroused and she would join but she didn’t have time for it. She closed the bedroom door before she took a deep breath and a second one.  
She just had a shower and she would not allow her body to get flustered but the thought of them actually having sex made her live really hard. God she hoped they wouldn’t do it.

“I am not sure if she is talking about me or you.” Diana was smirking down on Kara.

“Oh she definitely meant you.”

“You sure?”

Kara was nodding.

“Do you want to break the rules a little bit?”

Diana touched her and Kara nodded before she could even think about the consequences. The amazon got rid of her bathrobe and pushed the shirt aside that Kara had put on. Diana wasn’t a rule breaker, but Kara started it so it wasn’t really her fault. It wouldn’t have been that hard to move Kara elsewhere but for now this would do.

Kara started moaning that second she could feel Diana inside of her. She didn’t actually thought Diana would just take her, but she really didn’t mind. Diana asked her if she could float so that Lena couldn’t say anything but Kara couldn’t. She barely could hold onto something, let a known making sure they both floated at the perfect distance, without ending up outside.

Lena could hear them when she put her make up on.

Kara could hear her get up and pulled Diana and herself out of the counter.

“Diana!” The impact felt so good inside of her.  
  
The amazon pulled her pants down and was on her knees the second after. Kara had both legs over Diana’s shoulder because she knew that she could handle it. The amazon lifted her up and Lena was standing behind them, watching the whole spectacle.

Sometimes Lena left them alone, she watched, but didn’t interfere. She thought that they might need to get rid of some energy in their system. Maybe it was a superhero thing, nothing that made her jealous or insecure. It was hot. It was so fucking hot. It made her think about last night when she was pinned against that wall with Diana between her legs. She couldn’t believe they did this to her now, when she was completely dressed. But she would use that against them, she always found a way, but not now, now she had to sit down with the foundation in her hands, admiring that fine piece of art that was eating out her sweet girlfriend.  
  
Diana did that once to her, pushing her up the wall while her tongue was inside of her, but Lena had a hard time handling all that, and the amazon did hurt her and only because Lena lost the balance. She was not injured badly, it was a bruise on her chest from the impact of Diana’s strong hand, but it reminded her daily that she did hurt Lena, even though it only happen because she wanted to save her from any worse injuries. It was Lena’s fault but it was Diana who beat herself up about it.

Maybe she could change her mind about it.

Kara opened her eyes when she realised that Lena was in the same room with her. She was about to say something but Lena put her finger on her lips. Diana didn’t had super hearing and Lena didn’t wanted to stand between her tongue and Kara’s orgasm. She definitely didn’t, Kara could hear her heartbeat, could hear how it beat faster and faster. She used her x-ray vision to have a good look at her body and when Lena realised what she did, she bite in her bottom lip.

Diana speed things up and Kara had to close her eyes. Lena had to get up, clenching her fists. Kara got more vocal, holding onto her girlfriend when she could feel how the sweet release overcame her. Diana stopped moments after, slowly letting Kara down when she could feel someone tipping her shoulder. The amazon turned around only to see Lena there, heavily panting. She grabbed Lena and put her on the kitchen counter. That kitchen counter she didn’t wanted to have sex on. Lena pulled her in for a kiss, willingly open her mouth when she could taste Kara on Diana’s lips and tongue. Diana passionate kissed her, while Kara got up and got dressed.

Lena stopped it the second she could feel Diana’s wandering hand.

“We will do this later. I need this to keep my rage alive.”

Diana was smirking.  
  
Yes Diana was naked and she was, well she was a goddess but Lena couldn’t do this now. She needed this to help her through the day. She couldn’t go there all satisfied with a big smile on her face. The good thing was, Lena had Kara on her site today, whenever she would look at her, she only would get angrier because it reminded her of the fact that Diana didn’t care about the rules.

“When we are coming home, you are going to take me the way you just took Kara. I will know if you don’t. And then I will take care of you the way I want to and if you’re lucky, you can watch us but if you don’t, I dare you Miss Prince.”

There was so much Luthor in the way she spoke.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Diana was smirking at her.

Lena gave her the sweetest smile, before she got off the counter.

“Most likely not as much as I love you both.”

She grabbed her foundation before she got back to the bedroom.

* * *

 

“Put some clothes on.” Kara was throwing a blanket at her.

“You got 10 minutes Kara Zor-El, you better hurry up before I leave without you.”

Diana and Kara were looking at each other when they heard Lena’s voice.

“She knows I can fly right?”

“You know that she likes going to with you to work. She feels insecure as it is, let a known being alone when you choose to come through the window, even though you take the same route to work. Just get ready babe. She is already stressed out enough. And please take care of her, I’m worried about her.”

“Yeah I know.”

Diana signalled Kara to actually get going and when the Blonde realised that she was still standing there, she super speed in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry.”

Lena turned around when she heard Diana’s voice.

“Don’t be.”

“I am because it is not fair on you. I can’t help myself sometimes.”

“I don’t call you a sex goddess for no reason babe. You really don’t have to be sorry. I love watching you two. And trust me I should thank you. That itch is going to bother me the whole day and it will help me kick some ass today.”

None of them mind a little bit of fun. There were lots of times when it weren’t like that. When Kara had a bad day because she lost someone or Diana and stuff like that didn’t happen. It mostly didn’t happen because them two were out most of the night, when Lena felt like she was having a long distance relationship. No she didn’t mind and Diana knew that. She said sorry because she knew how Lena felt.

Diana put on a red dress, while Lena was dressed completely in black and Kara? Well Kara looked like her typical ray of sunshine. The two brunettes shared their shoes. Lena had her killer high hells; Diana had her heels a little bit less murderous.

“Where are you going today?” Kara came into the bedroom in normal speed, realising that Diana was way too overdressed for work. Saying that, she felt like Diana always was overdressed.

“I have to win an action today.” It was not much - it was a tight red dress, high heels, some golden jewellery, little bit of makeup.

“What? Like someone going to buy you?!”

Both Lena and Diana turned around at the same time. “What?”

Kara didn’t understand what Diana was talking about.

“Okay Kara.” Lena put her mascara down and turned to the Kryptonian. “Do you remember how I had Diana in one of my meetings to use her as a distraction because no one would listen to me? I realised that every time when she entered the room, that no one said anything, so I used her, I put her in one of my meetings and even though they all wanted to protest they couldn’t, because they wanted to look at her, but I got what I wanted.” She pointed at Diana’s dress. “She is going to use all that today, to save money.” It was not necessary to save money in this household, but Lena knew how manipulative men could be, trying to push the price up higher only because they could. She wasn’t proud of what she did, she was so desperate to get this thing through and Diana was so amazing at it. 

“You are so innocent sometimes.” Diana only bought stuff to put it safely in a museum and to take care of it; everyone else just wanted it for their own purposes and sell it for even more money.

Lena was smiling when she realised that Diana put her bracelets on. It weren’t her wonder woman ones; it was the ones Lena made for her. Lena manufactured a lot of things for them two, but she was really proud of this one. It looked like jewellery but it could deflect bullets, just in case if Diana needed it. It weren’t able to hold her godlike powers, but Lena tried to fix that.

“You will do great today.” Diana leaned down for a kiss before Lena grabbed her bag.

“You too. Come one Kara, the car is waiting.” Kara was running around, trying to look for her glasses.

“She is looking for her glasses.” Diana was able to see Kara running to one corner to another.

“I got her glasses.” Lena actually got a spare pair as well, just in case.

Diana grabbed Kara in the right moment, pointing at Lena’s hand.

“Oh there they are.”

“You should wear them you know?”

“Then stop hiding them from me.”

Lena took a deep breath.

“Come on ladies, time to go.” Diana pushed them out, before Lena throw an _I love you_ over her shoulder.

“I love you too.”

Diana grabbed Kara before she could follow Lena.

“You will look after her today. You spend the whole day with her, so keep an eye on her. She is on the edge and I don’t want her to lose it okay? Let me know if anything happens. I have a bad feeling.”

Sometimes Diana did, she didn’t knew why but most of the time she was right about it.

“You do worry me when you say that.” Kara felt like Diana’s god powers gave her a sixth sense.

“Since when is Supergirl worried? Hm?” Diana gave Kara her sweetest smile before she kissed her.

* * *

 

“What did she say?” Lena was wondering were Kara was, but she knew Diana.

Kara didn’t wanted to say anything, but she couldn’t keep anything to herself.

“She wants me look after you.”

Lena smiled, slightly shaking her head. She texted Diana before she grabbed Kara’s hand.  
  
I love you _:)_

_She told you didn’t she?_

_;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!


	3. III

“That is amazing Lena. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could have printed it today.” Jimmy walked behind his desk, grabbing his phone to contact his editor.

“It’s okay. I can wait a day or two.” Lena was shrugging it off like it was nothing. The main reason was that she was worried what people would think. Since she bought CatCo people thought she wrote good news on her own behalf. She was a business woman, not a reporter. They always tried to not put Kara’s name under any article that had Lena’s name on it. Everything mattered, every tiny little bit. People were pathetic like that. She had sip from her black coffee watching Kara walking up and down the office. The blonde was more hyped than usual, probably because Diana talked to her.

“No he is right, it is amazing.” Kara shared the same Enthusiasms that Jimmy had. Both didn’t see the bigger picture behind it. Lena was on TV and she tried to talk about it, instead most of the people talked about her private life, like nothing else mattered.

“We are printing it tonight. I want to whole world to know.” Jimmy hung up and sat on his desk.

“The world would know if they would actually listen to what I have to say.” Lena was walking to the table next to the couch, picking up all the magazine and newspapers. “If it would be anyone else, all does newspaper would be full about it but instead… _is there another woman in Lena Luthor’s life?_ Because two can’t be enough. _Lena Luthor has to buy billion company to keep girlfriend._ So I am buying my love now? Really?! _”_

Kara could feel how her phone was buzzing. She knew it was Diana, asking again if everything was alright, but she couldn’t answer again. Not with Lena having a mental breakdown, even though Diana always knew what to say. The amazon should know that nothing was wrong. All three of them had panic buttons – Lena had two. If anyone would ever be in trouble, they only had to push a button and one of them would be on the way and Diana should know that of Lena would be in danger, Kara would let her know.

“Stop thinking about all the negative things. Let them people talk, they don’t know you. I do and I think that you should fight back. Lena as soon as they realise that you will go through with this, they will knock on your door. They are doing this to scare you away but let them. You are better than this.”  Kara sat next to Lena, laying an arm around her body. Lena relaxed for a moment until both got distracted when they saw a news report about a burning building with people trapped inside. She looked at Lena and looked back at the TV screen. Kara was gone before Lena could say anything, telling her it was okay to leave.  
  
Lena leaned back, looking at the numerous TV screens. Jimmy didn’t say anything, Lena was just watching Kara saving the day. The brunette could feel some type of jealousy inside of her. She would never get what Supergirl got in this city. Everyone loved Supergirl and everyone hated Lena Luthor. Kara even had her own statue. Lena sometimes didn’t knew why she bothered. Why bothered trying to do something good for them when they didn’t even care? She couldn’t even smile when Kara gave an interview. Everyone was so exciting to see Supergirl. The news line dramatically changed from fearing that ten people would die to Supergirl saves the day yet again. They were chanting for Supergirl and Kara was already back, while Lena was still staring at the screen.

“Do whatever you want guys, I have to go back to L-Corp.” The ice queen didn’t wanted to hide in her castle, but she needed to work, keeping her head busy. Jimmy could write whatever he wanted.

* * *

 

Kara was about to say something when she could hear it. It started with fast footsteps, Eve telling someone that he couldn’t come in and something came flying – Kara catched it mid-air before it could hit Lena. It was only an USB drive but Kara quickly turned around anyway.

“You.” He was pointing at Lena but Kara was in front of him before he could come any closer to her. “You stole my idea!”

Kara had her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

“And who the hell are you?”

“I used to work for _her_.” Kara turned around when he as pointing at Lena again.

“But she fired me….”

“…because you stole L-Corp information. I remember you.” Alot of things could bring Lena Luthor down, but not an angry ex-employee. No, she wouldn’t allow it. “Jack.” Kara could hear her heels clicking and her voice changed immediately. “You tried to bring me down because I didn’t recognise your work.” Those green eyes tried to burn a whole into Jack’s stupid head. Kara needed her arm to try and hold her back.

“The only thing you care about is your money. Everyone in here needs to hear the truth.”

“No one will listen to you. No one cares about you.” Lena looked down at him like he was garbage. God she wasn’t in the mood for that.

“No one will remember you.”

The gun was pointed too quickly at Lena. Kara could only manage to push her further back. _Fuck._ It was not the first time that Kara got in such a situation. No one ever pointed a gun at Lena but it wasn’t the first time that Supergirl was needed while Kara Danvers was present. And usually that wouldn’t be a big problem, she ran away, turned into Supergirl and come back with a lame excuse, but that wasn’t something she could do now. She was at her work place and it was Lena; it wouldn’t look right if she would leave her girlfriend alone, plus the fact that she couldn’t just leave.

Lena was scared, even though she knew that Kara was here, but she was only a human. Guns still scared her, one bullet could kill her. Jack wasn’t the first person who tried to kill her. At least once a month someone wanted to take her life, she wasn’t really shocked by that, she just didn’t like the gun pointed at her face. Kara could feel the rise of Lena’s heartbeat, her skin got warmer and she was shaking, not visible, but enough for the blonde to notice. She was grabbing her, trying to tell her that she got her.

“Have I your attention now? Olsen, have a look at the drive. I bet you will find something very similar to Lena’s invention.”

His attention was off Lena for a moment and she could feel how Kara’s mind was working, and she knew what she was thinking about, how she could fix this situation, save everyone but not today, she couldn’t. She slightly pulled on her sleeve, telling her not to do anything, it wasn’t worth it. The blonde turned around and it was the only time where Kara’s eyes didn’t look as blue anymore. She was worried, too worried about Lena.

“Don’t.”

Lena could see how Kara was pressing her panic button. Lena rather called it an emergency button, a just in case button, Kara and Diana managed to talked her into having two. She knew would happen next – Diana would storm into here and take the whole building down. She looked at Kara and shook her head, but she knew it was too late. Nothing would stop Diana from coming here, but Lena knew that Kara couldn’t do anything, not here in CatCo. Kara pressed Lena’s button, which was ten times worse and Lena knew why she did it - Kara was as scared as she was. Not that Diana would be faster because it was Lena, but Kara knew that Diana was just waiting for something to happen.

“What was that?”

Lena took a deep breath to get her confidence back. She had Supergirl here and Wonder Woman coming for her, she was the CEO of L-Corp, no one would make her into a victim.

“Oh I was telling Kara here that Jimmy is only wasting his time here. Why don’t you go home to your wife?”

“Oh my wife? Yeah you want to hear a funny story.” He was pointing the gun at Lena, visible shaking. “She left me after I lost my job, thanks to you.” Jack was looking at Kara, too long for Lena’s taste. There were too many pictures of both of them in public, she hoped he wouldn’t recognise her. “I know you.”

Kara was shaking her head. “Nah I’m just an ordinary reporter.”

“You are Kara Danvers, Lena’s toy.”

He looked between both women and when he realised how Kara grabbed Lena’s arm he pointed the gun at the blonde. “I have a better idea. We just make it even. I kill your woman since you are the reason why I lost my wife.”

“No!” Lena was screaming. I didn’t matter that Kara was bulletproof; the picture on its own was painful enough.

“Do it.” Kara could see how his heart was racing, his hand was shaking and he was sweating. He didn’t wanted to shoot anyone, he was desperate. Usually Kara would try to talk him out of it, but not today, not when he was threating Lena’s life. She rather had the gun on her then on Lena and if she had to push him, then she would do that. The only reason she did it was because she could hear Diana coming closer and closer.

“Kara.” Jimmy and Lena were trying to talk her out of it.

“Don’t think I won’t.”

Kara grabbed Lena the second she realised that Diana was on her way in; she could hear how she was climbing up the building with her lasso. Jack shot but Kara already pushed Lena away, covering her with her body. Jimmy was smart enough to take cover behind his huge desk.

The amazon stormed through the window, landing in the middle of the room. She saw the bullet coming towards her, but had her gauntlet in front of her, before it could hurt her. Diana was on one knees, shield in one hand, her right hand free to grab her sword if necessary. She looked to the left where Kara was standing in front of Lena. It was a quick check to see if any of those two were injured.

“Oh fuck.”

Kara saw that he was panicking now the he realised who Diana was. Everything happened too fast for a human eye, but Kara managed to take a glimpse of Diana.

“Don’t.” Diana stood up. Usually her presence could have that effect that people were too scared to fight, it was almost the same for Jack, but he panicked too much, he started shooting. Diana clenched her jaw and moved forwards. She was blocking each bullet before she stopped right in front of him.

Jack thought his magazine was empty and so did she, but Kara could hear that one bullet was left. It was stuck but Jack kept pulling the trigger. She flew forward to get any body part of hers in-between Diana and the bullet. Diana could survive a lot of things but there was no need to test her immortally today. But Kara was too late – she could hear the shot and an energy blast threw all three of them through the room.

Lena jumped up and run over to Diana. She was worried but Diana wasn’t injured. Kara got up as well, realising that Diana must have known all along, she used one her bracelets to block to shot. Kara helped Lena up, so that Diana could take care of Jack, Jack who tried to run away. There was no need to use her sword or any of her god powers, she would hurt too badly or might kill him, not that she would mind it today. She used her lasso to grab his ankle and pulled him back in the office.

“And we are all taking a deep breath now.” Diana was talking to Jack but she was talking to everyone in this office. She pushed Jack down on his knees, Lasso of Hestia tied around his body.

“It’s her…why am I the one who gets arrested?” Jack spit in Lena’s direction, making Diana pulling him back.

“That’s a good idea. Mister Olsen can you please call to Police?” Diana looked at Jimmy, who was still shocked about that big hole in his wall.

“I think they are already on his way.” He was pointing out of his ‘window’. “Eve can you tell the police to come up here?” Eve was pointing at herself and Jimmy just nodded.

“I hate you Lena Luthor. You will get what you deserve, if it’s not me don’t I pray to god someone else comes after you.” Diana punched him in the face to knock him out and put her lasso back on her skirt.

Kara and Diana had a stare off, before Diana scanned Lena’s body, checking again that she was okay. Diana was pissed, Kara was too, but she had the feeling there was more behind the amazon‘s mood.

* * *

 

Nothing got revealed just yet, the police had to come, Wonder Woman gave a quick statement and  Lena and Kara had to say a few words and then they were alone, Jack was in custody and hopefully he would never come back. Diana grabbed her shield, but Kara was right behind here.

“Thank you.” It was an honest thank you, because a lot of things were saved today.

But Diana didn’t look happy. She wasn’t at all.

“I told you something would happen. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

“I was there; I was here the whole time. What could I have done?”

“You should have answered my call. And then you call me when it’s almost too late. He could have shot her and you were so close to reveal yourself. He had a gun. How could you not have known?”

“I was too busy protecting Lena. I didn’t realise he would bring a gun in here.”

“He could have killed her!”

“But I didn’t die so stop fighting!” Lena had enough of them two fighting over nothing. Both too worried, both loving her too much. That was the last thing she needed.

“He was pointing the gun at me when he shot.”

“Are you crazy? No one can know who you are. That’s why I….” Diana turned away to take a deep breath.

“What else should I have done?! Please enlighten me!”

Lena threw one of her high heels at them. “I said stop!” She took the other one off before she walked between them. “There is no need for you two to fight. I am fine, I am more than fine. Kara is fine and you.” Lena put her hand on the place where she thought Diana got shot. “Cut her some slack Diana, there was nothing she could have done. She called you and I was against it, but she did it anyway.”

Diana took a step back. “Are you on her side?”

“What? That is ridiculous. What are you talking about?”

“You are taking her side, like you always do.”

“I don’t take sides, what is going on?”

“I will go.” Diana jumped out of the window before Lena could even say anything. Kara started crying the second she lost eye contact to the amazon. Lena needed a second to collect her thoughts, but turned around when she realised that Kara was crying.

“She could have died. Why is she so stubborn?”

“Because she is scared, just like you are. She will come back.”

Lena was still shaken, so was Kara and Diana, but they all had different ways to deal with it. Lena knew that Diana didn’t meant to have a go at Kara, she just wished that Kara prevented the whole thing from happening, but Kara wasn’t a mind reader or fortune teller. Diana somehow knew that something was going on and that scared her. And then it happened – Diana worried about two people, but it was not fair to have a go at her girlfriend. The amazon even said it: Kara couldn’t lose her identity.  
  
Kara usually knew when to be silent, but Lena couldn’t blame her reaction either. She was there when Jack pointed a gun at her and she tried to stop him from shooting Diana. Both women thought that he hit Diana. Lena hasn’t recovered from it yet, Kara cried to get it off her chest. Lena knew that Diana wanted to rip Jacks head off, but that wasn’t the perfect solution. None of this was perfect.  It should have been a normal day at the office, but now it was just one big mess. She still didn’t understand why Diana had to accuse her of being on Kara’s side. _You always take her side._ What did that even mean?

* * *

 

“She is not coming back is she?” Kara landed on the balcony, where Lena sat down with a cup of tea in her hands. She was waiting for Diana. It was already her third cup.

“She didn’t turn up yet no.” Lena didn’t wanted to think about the fact that there might be a gap in their bed tonight. “Don’t look for her, you won’t find her anyway if she doesn’t want to be found.”

Kara sighed. She already looked for her and Lena knew by the way Kara had to force herself to walk into their house. She was in her Supergirl suit but she was missing her Supergirl Attitude. Her shoulders were hanging down and she let herself down on the couch. Lena was looking at her for a while. Kara always carried the whole weight of the world on her shoulder and now it looked like she gave up. Diana had to come back. None of this would work without her. Lena turned around, wrapped up in blanket, eyes on the horizon. She would stay outside, until Diana would came back.

 


	4. IV

Lena fell asleep and so did Kara. The blonde was still in her Supergirl suit, cape spread across the couch, silently snoring. Lena on the other hand was crawled up on one of the chairs outside, her tea cup was still in her hand, blanket barely covered her, head hanging down. She didn’t realise that she was sleeping, not until something lighten up in front of her. It took a moment till she realised what it was – Diana. It was Diana’s lasso and moments later it was her who landed next to her on the balcony.

The amazon didn’t see her at first, when she put her lasso back, but when she was heading for the door, Diana realised the silhouette of Lena.

“What are you doing outside?” Diana headed towards her, grabbing her hands the second she was on her knees. “You are ice cold.”

“I was waiting for you. I think I must have fallen asleep. I didn’t mean to.” Lena put her cold hand on Diana’s warm cheek, before the amazon carried her inside. Both women looked at Kara, who was still sleeping. Diana put Lena carefully on the bed, putting the duvet over her and grabbing another blanket to make sure Lena was warm enough.

“Next time, go inside please.” Diana sat down next to her, holding her hand to warm it up.

“Next time don’t leave us.” The truth hurt, but they promised each other to always be honest to each other. Diana looked down the second Lena said it.

“Look at me.” Everyone dealed with their problems in another why. Kara cried, Lena pushed it aside and Diana needed air to breathe. Diana was pure fire. She was temperamental, passionate and loved both of them too much. She could be loud and got into fights, which weren’t real fights, it was just pure passion spilling over like water that cooked for too long. Diana was passionate about everything and everyone and yesterday Kara fought back when Diana had a go at her and usually she didn’t. Kara was the one who balanced them out in this relationship. Kara probably was the most important thing in this relationship and she didn’t even know it.

“I needed time to think. I am sorry for leaving you alone. I was angry about the fact that I knew something would happen and I told Kara over and over again to take care of you. I texted her over and over again and she ignored me and then I realised your alarm went off and I come and it was almost too late.”

“There was nothing she could have done.”

“I know.”

“No you have to understand. He came in and she came from across the room to protect me from him. He pulled his gun out and she was there, she was holding me and I knew that she would have me. She wanted to go and save the day, but I told her not to. I didn’t wanted her to give up her identity. But Kara thought about you, she knew that you would come and you made sure that Jack could not harm me or her. And you did, but you scared her and you scared me.”

Diana seemed confused.

“Did you know that Kara let go of me to save you? She knew there was another bullet left and you were so close to him, we both thought he is going to kill you. So she tried to get in between you two but she was too late. She thought she was too late to save you and I feared the worst as well.”

“I didn’t know.”

“That’s why she lost it, she cried the second you left. And I know she looked for you.”

Lena got up and pulled Diana closer. She had her hands on her face and looked her into her eyes.

“You are the most passionate person I know but you need remember one thing - We love you just as much as you love us. Kara loves you with all her heart. She adores you. It wasn’t an easy situation for all of us but it was hard on her. She couldn’t do much to save me and then she wasn’t there for you and then you had a go at her, because you were scared about me. But she was so brave Diana.”

Diana knew, there was no need for her to say anything, she knew.

“What would you have done?”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“If it would have been me and you, what would you have done?”

“Protecting you.”

“Would you have thought about revealing yourself to save me?

“Yes of course.”

“So why are you mad at Kara for wanting to do the same thing?”

“Because I love her.”

Lena was smiling at her, it was a warm and bright smile. Diana smiled back at her, she couldn’t resist.

“I know, I know it was wrong of me to be mad at Kara. I put all my trust into her and I felt like she betrayed me. I was so worried about you, it hurt so much not knowing what was going on and then your alarm went off and I just lost it. I know I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have done what I did. She didn’t deserve it. You know what I really wanted to do?”

It was a silent exchange - that was the advantage of being in a relationship sometimes, words for unnecessary sometimes. Diana wanted to kill Jack. She would have killed him but that wouldn’t look good for Wonder Woman or Lena Luthor and that most likely bothered her too much, so much that she had a go at her girlfriend for not prevented the whole attack in the first place. He would have deserve to die, pointed a gun at her girlfriend, really? How could anyone be so stupid to threaten Lena? It happened so often that some man thought he needed to speak a threat against Lena out loud and Kara or Diana would pay a visit to make sure if it was a threat or a mistake. Kara would never kill, Lena had a gun and she knew how to use it and Diana would kill anyone who tried to touch Lena. Lena knew that and she loved them both for their different way of dealing things. She was glad that Diana did hold back, the last thing Lena needed was a dead ex-employee in her office.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving us. But next time can you take the door instead?”

“You know I love to make an entrance.”

“You and me both.”

Diana was smiling before she pulled Lena on her lap and into a kiss. Lena sighed pulling the brunette closer. She wanted to lean her forehand against her girlfriends, but the Tiara stopped her. Diana took it off and placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead.

 “You really scared him you know?”

“Really.” Diana was laughing for a moment. “Did you had the chance to see what he was talking about?”

“No I had more important things to worry about.” Lena placed another kiss on Diana’s lips. “That can wait till tomorrow.” She started playing with Diana’s hair.

“How are you feeling?”

Lena tried to avoid that question all day long. She wasn’t good; that she knew for sure, but she pushed her feelings back otherwise she would be in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

“I will be okay.”

The answer wasn’t good enough for Diana and Lena, but she put her finger over those beautiful lips, before the amazon would raise her voice again.

“I will be good when all of this is solved.”

Diana took Lena’s hand and pushed it aside.

“Then we will do that tomorrow. I will come to the office with you and we figure out what’s behind all this.”

Lena was smiling from the moment Diana said we. She loved the sound of _we_. She knew she meant all three of them and there was nothing Lena didn’t love about this.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“As long as you leave my building alone.”

“I will try my best.”

“Good.” Lena sighed. “I don’t like the thought of her sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh don’t worry I will bring her here. I don’t want her to be alone when she wakes up.”

Diana was nodding; Lena got up and laid back on her side, before the amazon left the bedroom to get Kara. She didn’t got far, Kara was up, tears streaming down her face. Diana opened her mouth to say something but Kara super speed herself into her arms. The amazon was lifting her up, holding her close.

“I am so sorry Babe.”

Kara wrapped herself around Diana’s body, before she pressed her lips against the amazon. It was a messy kiss, it was wet and salty, but demanding and passionate at the same time. 

“Don’t ever leave me again okay? I swear to god if you leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

“You got me so scared.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kara would never let her go again and Diana could tell. She walked back into the bedroom with Kara hanging on her like a monkey. Lena pulled the duvet aside so Diana could lay down while balancing the girl of steel. Kara moved a little bit, but only to hold Diana closer.

The amazon turned to Lena, wanting to say that she was sorry, but Lena signalled her that it was okay. All of this was okay. It was okay that Kara needed Diana’s full attention, she didn’t mind, as long as everything would be back to normal in the morning. Lena turned on her side, with a smile on her face. Kara had her head buried in the crook of Diana’s neck, hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat, who had both arms around Kara’s body, holding her tight, as if she was trying to tell her that she wouldn’t ever let go of her again.  
It wasn’t until Kara fell asleep that Diana had a free arm, but Lena got up first, to take those superhero boots of first, before she snuggled herself into Diana.

* * *

 

Lena woke up the next morning, to find Kara still asleep on Diana. Diana was awake, giving her a tired smile.

“Hi.”

“For how long are you awake?”

“Almost an hour. Didn’t wanted to wake you up.”

Lena wanted to ask why she didn’t got up like she usually did, but she looked at Kara and knew.

“She has to get up soon. I have to go to L-Corp.”

“Let’s go to CatCo first and find out what’s going on.”

Lena leaned forward to give Diana a kiss. “Okay.”

“Go have a shower, I will take care of her.”

The CEO took her jumper off, before she walked towards the bathroom.

Diana started to kiss every inch of Kara’s face and felt of the blonde was moving.

“Good morning sleepy head.”

“Diana.” Kara got up quicker than expected. “You are here.”

“Yes I came back last night.”

“Yeah you did. I’m sorry my brain is still asleep.”

“I know that’s my fault. It’s early but we have to go and figure out what Jack is up to.”

“Where is…” Kara was about to ask where Lena is, but she knew the second she heard the shower.

“We have to find out what’s going on, she was so happy Kara and now it’s this mess.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“We go to CatCo first. James has the USB Stick; I want to compare it with Lena’s data. And then we go from there. We have to fix this.”

Kara only nodded, before they started to get ready. Lena had a tight schedule and she wanted to get things done, she had time for none of this. Diana and Kara were fine again so that was one less problem she had to worry about. She needed to calm her staff down, fix the hole in James office and needed to know why Jack went after her, plus she had thousand things to do at L-Corp. She knew that she didn’t steal anything; she was smart enough to figure it out herself. Please, she was brilliant and she knew it. Lena had a Luthorbrain, she outsmarted everyone.

“Where are my glasses?”

Lena was holding them and was shaking her head. “You know that you have x-ray vision right?”

“I’m sorry.”

Diana was laughing in the background, when Kara shrugged her shoulders.

Lena was stressed, too stressed for things like that.

The amazon put her heels on, before she was trying to look for something. Kara had her ring and Diana found hers, realising it don’t fit.

“Why doesn’t it fit?”

“Because it’s not yours.” She heard Lena on the other site of the building.

 “It’s Kara’s.”

Lena’s heels were clicking and she rushed into the lounge.

“Give me the ring Kara.”

“I will explain this one last time. Kara this is Diana’s ring. Its L and K. L for me and K for you. It makes no sense for you to have your own name in your ring right? And Diana the ring you trying to squeeze on your finger is Kara’s.”

“I think we got it this time. Thank you.” Diana bite on her lip to try to hide her smile. Lena switched the rings before she strut back into the bedroom. The amazon put her hand above her lips to hide her grin. She only picked the last ring, but Kara was a little bit out of it today.

“I just grabbed one. It fit so I didn’t thought about it.”

“Yours is smaller than mine, because your hands are tiny.”

“No they are not.”

Diana raised an eyebrow before she took Kara’s hand and pressed it against hers. “Tiny.”

The amazon knew that Lena was stressed, that’s why she tried to get Kara out of the house on time, without any more complications. Lena didn’t mean it and both knew. The ring situation was easier for her, she never took her ring off, Diana and Kara had to. They forgot sometimes and Lena gave them a lecture every time because it was dangerous and they knew it. Once she actually took Kara’s ring off when she changed into her Supergirl suit and forgot.

Lena let out a big sigh and stopped midway when she looked at Diana and Kara in the elevator.

“Are you guys kidding me?”

Both superheroes turned around.

“Is this how you two try not to get attention on yourself?”

Kara and Diana looked at each, not knowing what was going on.

“You both looked like you just left the runway in Milan.”

Kara was wearing a tight pair of burgundy pants with a black shirt tucked into it and a blazer hanging lazily over her shoulder. Diana decided to wear black leather pants instead with a white blouse and 5 inch high heels. Her hair fell down in light perfect curls and so did Kara, who had the top half of it pinned to her head. That’s what they saw, but Lena saw something completely different. She saw how Kara’s shirt had troubles having those muscles under control, how they became more visible with every breath Kara took. It was tight around her biceps, too tight for Lena’s taste. Same with her pants, Lena didn’t realise how muscular her legs were.  
And Diana? Her ass looked like masterpiece on those pants. She had a feeling that Diana forgot to put on any underwear. And the blouse was too low cut. Lena’s eyes were focused on that tanned neck of hers. There was so much revealed skin and she knew it wouldn’t only drive her crazy. Lena pressed the elevator button faster when Kara rolled her sleeves up. She was still wound up from yesterday.

* * *

 

The thing with being a Luthor was that no matter where Lena went, she always got a daily reminder of that fact, that her last name was Luthor. It was a burden but also a gift in many ways. When Kara and Diana came into their lives, she let them decide what they wanted to do – go public with their relationship or not. Lena didn’t care what people thought of her, she thought about the press Kara and Diana might get and that they put their secret identities at risk for a Luthor. She had so much bad press; an article about her polygamy relationship was the last thing Lena worried about. Walking into CatCo, feeling those eyes on her, reminded her of it. She remembers how Diana pressed her against her office window and kissed her, and how Kara told her that it was yes, from both of them. Both didn’t regret it yet. Diana didn’t care and Kara had enough to hide, she wasn’t able to hide her love for Lena. They couldn’t protect the way they wanted too if they had to keep their relationship a secret. They even protected her, even when they just walked down the hall. Diana was in front, leading the way, with Kara close to her but always having a close ear to Lena. Diana called the elevator; Lena stepped inside first and smiled when Diana and Kara stood in front of her. She wanted to tell them that they should relax, but it would only land on deaf ears and she couldn’t blame them after yesterday.

Diana grabbed Kara’s hand and smiled at her. They would go in the same room where she had a go at her yesterday; she wanted Kara to know that she was sorry.

The amazon didn’t let go of Kara’s hand when the door opened and they strut outside. Diana would never to something so unprofessional to Lena, holding her hand when she had to retain her bossiness, but Lena didn’t had a hard time with that anyway. She was dressed completely in black, balancing herself on 6 inch high heels. Her emerald green eyes and the dark red lipstick accentuate her cold features.  
  
Kara turned her head around when she heard people talking. Diana pulled her into James office, before Kara let go of her hand.

“They are talking about you.” The blonde head was red, she was furious, but they couldn’t deal with another hole in the wall.

“Then let them talk.”

“You don’t know what they are saying.”

“I don’t care what they have to say. Just let it go Kara.”

“What are they saying?” Lena threw her coat on the couch and her bag on the table.

“They want to bend her over the table and…”

Lena was about to ran outside but Diana grabbed her. “It’s not worth it.” Both women had a stare off and the brown eyes beauty had no problem resisting the coldness in Lena’s eyes.  “Kara!” Diana saw the blonde in the corner of her eye. She was in rage and jealous, just like Lena. “Stop listening or I will carry you out myself. Same for you. I don’t care about your reputation. I am going to carry you both out of here so let it go. It’s not worth it. Let them talk.“  
They never talked about Kara that way, no one saw Kara in that light and no one would dare to spoke a word against Lena but Diana, no one could resist so much beauty. It was always Diana who got grabbed, talked to and people loved touching her. She could handle it herself but most of the time she didn’t had to, not with Kara and Lena.  
Lena almost broke Morgan Edge hand when he laid it on Diana’s backside. She was not possessive but all that beauty walking towards that bastard was hers, just like the overprotective Kryptonian was hers as well and no one was allowed to touch what belonged to her.

“I can still fire them.”

“We have more important things to worry about.”

Diana let go of Lena and turned around to look at Kara. “Fine.”

“Where is James?” Diana walked up to his desk, trying to look for the USB-stick.

“He is hiding.” Kara turned around and looked at James when he walked in.

“I wasn’t hiding, I got a coffee and then I heard you guys talking.”

“Where is the stick James?” Diana completely ignored that hole in the wall.

“It’s in the safe, I…”.

“No its okay I got it.” Kara walked to the safe and had it open in seconds. “You should change the combination.” She gave the stick to Diana. Lena sat down, when Eve came in to give her a cup of coffee.

All of them three had a tell when they were nervous. Kara had more than one. Either way she was fidgeting with her glasses, she played with her fingers or pressed her nails against her palms. Lena had her arms crossed in front of her body, while she tipped her fingers up and down. Diana had none. Diana wasn’t nervous. She took control like she usually did. She wanted to solve this as fast as possible.

James was smart enough not to say anything at all. He sat on the other couch while Diana sat down in his chair.

“Okay.”

She had the remote in her hand and pointed at the protection of the screen.

“This is Lena’s layout. We go the signature on the right bottom and we got the date and the time stamp on it. On the right site is the data Jack gave to James. Same design, same date, same time stamp but he signed it. It is identical. The power source is on the same place.”

Kara came closer and looked over her glasses.

“The parameters are different. He uses more power but it would kill a human. A human body is not able to handle that much energy.”

“I was about to say the exact same thing.”

“And you guys always pretend that you have no idea what I am talking about half the time.” Lena got up and compared the two drawings.

“I don’t understand why It has the L-Corp logo and the exact same time stamp on the sheet. It makes no sense.”

Plus it was her drawing. She drew that and she designed it. It came all form her brain.

There was silence in the room for a moment. “He copied it.” Diana turned back to the computer and laid the images on top of each other. “He did an almost decent job.”

“As long as his last name is not Luthor then that is definitely your signature.” Kara pointed on the place where both signed the sheet. “It’s thicker.”

“How?”

“Maybe he couldn’t afford getting a real expert.”

“No how did he got his finger on my blueprint?” It was in Lena’s safe, which was behind a thick door in L-Corp which was equipped with a very expensive high security system.

“He stole it.” James opened his mouth for the first time and had all eyes on him. “You spend a lot of your time here, maybe he took advantage of that.”

Lena didn’t liked what she heard, but maybe that was exactly what happened. “Maybe. But why now?”

“Because it’s going to make a lot of money. It’s going to change the world. It would have made him rich and famous. Isn’t that what all humans desire?” Diana looked at James, who almost choked on his coffee. “No…not everyone desires that.”

“It doesn’t matter, what interests me is how did he got in without anyone seeing it? I have that security system for a reason. If it doesn’t work that I will sue the company that selled it to me. No one just walks into L-Corp without me knowing it. I know what my employees up to; it doesn’t matter if my focus was on CatCo. He is not that smart that he can trick me out.”

“Let me try it.”

“Diana they know who you are, you get in whenever you want to.”

The amazon looked at Lena before the penny dropped. “You want me to shut L-Corp down so you can try to find a way in.”

“I can do that.” The blonde wanted to help, but got shut down moments later.

“Kara you can fly. And you have your x-ray vision.”

“You did that.” Kara was pointing at the hole in the wall.

“Okay whatever.” Lena turned around to call the reception at L-Corp.

“How are you going to do that?”

“I walked into Bruce Wayne’s so called Batcave without any camera seeing me. I think I can handle that.”

“It’s Lena we are talking about.”

“I will call you if I need your help.” Diana was winking at her.

“It’s shut down. Just let me know if it’s possible for someone like him to get into my company.”

* * *

 

“She is not going to break my security system in 5 minutes. She’s not that good.”

“You know she is.”

Lena sat down while Kara looked outside to have an eye on Diana. Lena knew that Diana could do anything, but she hoped that she was wrong. She hoped that Diana wouldn’t be able to just walk into L-Corp. All her existence was in this company. She never thought about the fact that Jack just stole her blueprint. How did he do that? It was in a very well protective safe, how did this idiot managed to get it open? Lena didnt even tell Kara or Diana to combination, he rmother knew, but that was about it. Maybe she needed to change it but first of all she needed to know if he was able to get in in the first place.

“I’m going to fire him.”

“Who?” Kara didn’t knew why she asked that question because she knew who Lena meant.

Lena wouldn’t any men to have some kind of powers over him. No one was allowed to say anything about her two girlfriends.

“Don’t do it today, we have enough press as it is.”

“Anyway where is she?” Lena got up making her way to Kara. She didn’t knew why, she couldn’t see anything anyway.

“She is inside.”

“Fuck.”

It took another three minutes before Lena’s phone rang. It was Diana. “I am in your office.”

“She is not lying.”

“I know she’s not.”

“Someone must have helped him, he couldn’t have done this on his own.”

“I am on my way Diana.”

Lena grabbed her bag and coat before she turned around.

“At least I have an explanation for the gala tomorrow.”

“That is tomorrow?” Kara completely forgot about Lena’s Gala.

“You still got nothing to wear?”

“I had no time.”

“Make time.” Lena threw her credit card at her. “No excuses.”

 

 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # this is porn

It was the day of Lena’s Gala. It was for the representation of her newest toy. Everyone would be there, even people who hated her, hoping she would fail or fall when she was about to make her speech. She was tense. Lena wasn’t nervous, not that she would admit. It was her baby and she was proud, but after the week she had, no one could blame her that she was scared that another incident would happen. The Luthor had Supergirl and Wonder Woman on her site, for now it was only Diana, she had no clue where Kara was.

“Where the hell is she?” She was fiddling with her earrings, talking to herself but still hoping Diana would have the perfect answer.

“Saving the world.”

Lena was sighing. Of course she was.

Kara actually was waiting for her outfit to be finished. She felt bad for spending so much money on something she probably would never wear again, but hopefully Lena would forgive her.

The brunette stopped breathing the second she saw Diana in her dress. Fuck. She looked like a greek goddess. The dress was white gold, she had a golden bracelet over her biceps, her left arm; shoulder and her whole back was completely naked. And the gap between her breasts, ugh Lena felt so burdened to call this perfect woman her girlfriend.

She could not ignore what she saw. There was no way that she would Diana get away with this. Diana was oblivious, trying to find matching high heels when Lena attacked her. She pushed the amazon against the next best wall, letting her hands wander over the tanned athletics thighs.  
  
Diana pushed her away, not because she didn’t wanted this, she needed to see Lena. And my god, what she saw drove her completely crazy. All she saw was an ocean of white skin and those perfect boobs. She chuckled, not able to believe what she saw. God where was Kara?

Lena felt a sweet pain in her back when the amazon throw her against the wardrobe. She let her pale hands wander over all the uncovered skin, digging her nails into the skin, when she could feel the muscles moving under her fingertips. Diana was attacking her neck, kissing down her collarbone, pushing herself in-between her legs. Lena could feel her strong hands on her weak legs and she wanted just to be taken. She was so hungry for power; the thought of Diana’s ability to snap her in two turned her on so damn much. They shouldn’t but god, she wanted and needed it so badly.

“Are you sure about this?” Diana was moaning in her ear and Lena let out a whimper in reply. She was, but at the same time she wasn’t.

“I want you so badly.” But Diana had a point, right?

“I know.”

“Please, you are drooling over my boobs.”

“You attacked me.”

“Can’t say I am sorry.”

“You making this hard for me.”

“You stopped, I didn’t made you.”

“You know you wouldn’t be able to make that speech if I fuck you the way I want to.”

Lena grabbed Diana’s face and ugh, she needed her but she had a point. “Get out of my sight you perfect specimen.”

The amazon was smirking, grabbing her make-up and shoes, before she left to hide in the bathroom.

Lena let out a frustrated groan, wondering where Kara was. She better not be late. She couldn’t handle it.

Diana kept texting Kara, while she was waiting for Lena. Their car was here and the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

“She will meet us there.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Lena had a lot of Luthor in her tone, grabbing her purse, before Diana grabbed her.

“She will be there. And I am here. You will do amazing. Your speech is going to be perfect. Try to relax, you will do just fine.”

* * *

 

The paparazzi took millions of pictures. Lena shook hands of people she didn’t even know, but she was used to fake smiles and fake congratulations. Diana gave her space, shaking hands as well, looking magnificent as ever. She rescued Lena when she felt like her girlfriend needed some space, giving her a glass of champagne to calm down her nerves.

Kara was on her way. She was nervous. The only reason she was late, because she couldn’t decide whether to wear or not to wear the outfit she picked out for tonight.

“I hate these events.”

“I know but you are doing great. We can go after your speech.”

“They sound like a plan.”

Kara finally turned up. Diana was the first to see her and when she did, she forgot to breathe for a moment. Kara went shopping and she did well. Diana’s mouth stood open and when their eyes met Kara felt the same way about her. The blonde didn’t wear a dress. Lena told her to get whatever she was comfortable in and even though she thought what she was wearing now was too much, but the tailor told her it would to have to be this way.

The suit was fitted, tight black pants, white shirt with a vest over it, blue skinny tie with a grey jacket. Kara even had a pocket watch, the chain casually laying over her hipbone. Everything about her attitude was so casually. She even her hands in her pocket like that made it even harder to breathe. It was perfect; the whole outfit was just perfect. Even the shoes were on point. Kara might be nervous about the whole thing, but her whole attitude screamed out so much confidence.

But Kara felt the same way over Diana in her golden dress. One shoulder was completely uncovered and Kara’s eyes wandered over every inch of her body, down the front where barely anything covered her breasts. She was even more speechless when Diana turned around and she realised that the amazon’s complete back was uncovered.

Diana grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her away from the conversation she had. Her head got turned around before Lena was about to protest. It took her moment before she saw Kara but when she did, she grabbed Diana’s hand even harder. She should give Kara her credit card more often. Lena never realised how good Kara look in a suit. _Fuck._

Kara didn’t even know who to focus on. They both looked breath-taking. Lena’s shoulders were completely bare and her boobs looked like they would rip that dress apart any minute.

The amazon stormed towards the blonde and grabbed her arm the second she was in reach. Lena was aroused and scared at the same time, when she watched how Diana dragged Kara across the room. She started walking the second she realised where they were going.

Diana literally threw Kara into the ladies room, not bothering about locking it. She had her in an instead, pushing her against the wall before she started attacking her. Diana quickly undid the button of Kara’s pants, her tongue buried deep inside her mouth. Kara had so many questions but she couldn’t think anymore.

Lena finally arrived, who stopped for a second when she saw Kara pinned against the wall. She didn’t knew what part of her brain told her to lock the door but she was glad that she did.

Kara wanted to touch Diana but the amazon didn’t allow it. She grabbed Kara and pushed her against the mirrors, even harder when Kara disagreed. Lena could hear a crack, realise how hard Diana had to push her. It was so fucking hot. She dropped her clutch before she walked over to kiss Kara. Diana was busy on her neck and her fingers teasing the blonde in between her legs. She pulled Kara’s pants down a little bit more, before she entered her. Kara bite in Lena’s lip before she pulled her back to kiss her. Diana fucked her harder and harder against the mirror, completely breaking it apart. She had her hand around Kara’s throat to hold her in position. Lena had to let go of those sweet lips, but she wasn’t done with her. Her hand went down right above Diana’s hand, circling her clit, slowly but it was enough for Kara to moan louder and louder. She had a pair of lips on each site of her neck and it didn’t take long for her to come. Diana smiled because she could the force of the orgasms around her fingers. Lena was biting Kara’s earlobe before she leaned back.

Diana was still inside of her but Kara managed to open her eyes. Diana’s eyes were completely black and so were Lena’s. She scanned them both, realising how fast their heartbeats were. Because of her?

“You two okay?”

“What?”

Diana was smirking and she looked at Lena. “Oh well, you should know. You can just walk into here with a suit like and don’t think that I…we don’t want to fuck you. Because me dear god, I already tried the urge to attack Lena but that was the last drop. Do you have any idea how good you look?”

Diana took the words out of Lena’s mouth. She wanted to push Diana down on her knees the second she saw her, but Kara was the top of the iceberg.

“I mean a tie, really? You even got a damn pocket watch and look at the vest trying to contain all that muscles.” Lena had to put a hand on her biceps.

Kara was speechless for a second before she found her voice. “Says you two. I wanted to attack you the second I laid eyes on you. You look like a goddess in that dress. How you dare showing off your arms and back like that? I only have to undo one thing and you’re half naked.”

Kara finally spoke up but Diana silenced her when she slowly pulled out of her.

“Same for you. I don’t even understand how that dress can contain your boobs. How dare you both?”

”Really?” Lena and Diana asked her at the same time but it was Diana who made her completely speechless when she started sucking her still wet fingers. Lena saw it as well, wanting to do so many things to Diana, but the amazon had her already pressed against a wall. The amazon was quick; Lena didn’t knew when she pulled up her dress. Lena wanted this so badly, but they couldn’t.

“I have to make a speech.”

“I don’t care. I need to know how wet you are.”

Lean groaned when Diana touched her. Kara was pressed against Diana’s back the second she got the feeling back in her legs.

“Don’t think you get away from me.”

Diana was smirking; two things she loved – a submissive Lena and a dominant Kara. The blondes hand disappeared between the amazon’s legs and she could feel her hot breath on her neck. “You want me to tell Lena how wet you are?”

Diana bite in her lip to contain a moan but Lena had to let one out. Just thinking about how wet Diana must be, made her moan.

“Why don’t you just show her?” Kara thought she was in control but Diana needed to show her that she wasn’t. She grabbed Lena’s hand and pushed it in-between herself and Kara. Lena started to move her fingers and Diana did the same to her. Kara wasn’t happy with that. She was and at the same time she wasn’t.

“Fuck me.” Diana was talking to Lena but it was Kara who took the control over her body. The amazon started fucking Lena against the wall the second she felt the blonde’s fingers inside of her.

“Is that what you wanted?” Kara was whispering in Diana’s ear, who had one hand on the wall to supported herself.  
  
Lena was living the dream right now. Fuck that speech. Diana literally nailed her against the wall and she didn’t knew what was going on with Kara today but she loved it, she loved how she took over Diana’s body and the confidence she had with her outfit. Lena was loud, too loud, Kara put her hand over her lips.  
  
Diana bite her lip and leaned forward, to start moaning into the humans ear. Kara went faster and harder and so did Diana on Lena.  
  
“She feels so good.”  
  
Lena closed her eyes. Fuck. Dirty talk in that voice was one of her weaknesses.  
  
“I hope I feel as good inside of you.”  
  
Lena was nodding. Diana pushed Kara’s hand away and attacked Lena with kisses.  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
Diana knew that Kara could hear her, she the effect it had on both of them. Kara was the one fucking her but she could feel how she was struggling every time she spoke. “You feel….so good.”

The amazon was moaning into the human’s ear.

Lena moaned and Diana joined her. Kara went faster on the amazon and she copied the speed. Lena realised that she had two free hands, pulling Diana closer. She went crazy. Diana got louder and louder and she knew she was close. Diana knew it as well. She put her thumb on Lena’s clit for a moment and that was enough for her too come. She leaned her forehead against Lena’s, both women breathing in sync.

“You never listen.”

“You got no power here Miss Luthor.”

“No you don’t.”

“Neither do you.”

Kara pointed towards her hand. “Are you sure?”

Diana grabbed her by her tie and pulled her closer. “You are very confident today me dear. It suits you but don’t overestimate yourself. I am not done with you two.”

 “Oh I haven’t even started yet.” Kara’s eyes lightened up and Lena could feel how weak her legs got.

Diana was playing with Kara’s tie.

“Not here.”

Both women turned their head around. “You finish your speech and then we go.”

“But…”

“And then we go.” Diana was very insistent. Lena was smart enough not to mess with them. She rather got attacked by those two but she had to make her speech.

All three women freshened up before the left the bathroom. Lena already knew that the time between now and departure would be hell.

* * *

 

Lena was on stage and Diana kept looking at Kara. She kept telling her over and over again how good she looked. “I am sorry; I can’t stop looking at you.”

Kara usually wore dresses on events like that, even though she choose not to do so at work and now for the first time, she went against it, because she felt like it. She would have done this more often if she had known that Lena and Diana would drool over her that much.

“Oh you need to show some patience.”

“Did someone got their confidence back?”

“Just wait.” Kara had her Supergirl confidence and it was even more attractive.

Lena could see if from across the room. God she was in so much trouble. It was the way Kara walked and moved.

She did her speech and she did an amazing job. Diana and Kara forgot for a moment about their plans, Kara smiling like the dork she was and Diana applauding because she was so proud. Everyone in the rom congratulated her, but Lena was busy making her way to the two most important people in her life.

Kara was the first to hug her. “That was amazing.” She gave Lena her typical bubble smile before Diana gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I am so happy for you darling.”

Lena took a deep breath. “Let’s go home.” She could fake smile only for that long, her cheeks started to hurt. She arrived; she talked about her invention, now she actually had to work on it.

* * *

 

It seemed like all three forgot about the bathroom incident, all sitting innocently next to each other.

Lena opened the door; Kara shut it, watching how Diana took of her high heels.

“So I guess none of you want a piece of this?” Kara had her hands in her pockets, leaning against the wall, both women turning around.

Diana was smirking and Lena had hoped that Kara lost that attractive attitude but she didn’t. God she was so attracted to her.

Both women looked at each other but Kara stopped them before they could come any closer. “Not so fast. If you want this, then you have to listen.”

Diana could just smash her into the next wall and fuck her senseless but fine, if she wanted to play a game, then she would let her. Lena was too aroused to actually think straight. She never has been that attracted to Kara before.

Kara was smirking, knowing what Diana was thinking. “Good.” She looked at Lena, who just stood there breathless. The blonde could hear her heartbeat, could hear how it beat faster with every step Kara made towards her.

“I will undress you and you are not allowed to touch me. Same for you. You can look but don’t touch.”

Lena looked at Diana for a second before Kara pulled her towards her warm and muscular body. The brunette willingly opened her mouth, trying to fight the urge to pull on that tie. The blonde lips moved down to that exposed neck, sucking every bit of skin that was exposed, hands wandering over the curves hold tight in that dress. Lena moaned and made the mistake, to bury her fingers in that blonde mess of hair, that second Kara went towards her cleavage. Lena was pressed front forward against the wall during the next second, Kara pressed against her back. “I warned you.” The blonde turned around, because she could hear Diana moving. “Don’t you dare.”  
  
Kara pulled her dress up, fingers trailing over the soft exposed skin. It drove Lena crazy, she could feel Kara’s heavy breathing on her neck, her legs got weaker and she already had trouble supporting herself on her 6 inch heels. The blonde pulled the zipper down, leaving Lena in her black lacy underwear and high heels. Kara turned her around, taking everything in.

“God you are perfect.”

Lena couldn’t take it any longer. Kara and Diana looked like they were about to rip her apart and that’s exactly what she wanted.

“She is yours.” Kara wanted her so badly, but Diana would kill her, if she teased her any longer. “You know what she wants.”

She did not forget about it and neither did Lena, who gasped in anticipation when Diana was storming towards her. Lena knew she used her powers to get faster to her, that and the impact made her moan way too loud. It was a sweet pain but she couldn’t care less. She was already dripping wet, she didn’t need anymore but she wouldn’t say no to Diana’s lips or her hands on her thighs, pushing her against the walls.

“Please.”

Diana stopped sucking on her neck, when she looked at Lena. She was smirking, but already took her bra off before she made her way down, pulling down her slip before she went on her knees, slowly taking of her high heels. _Ugh._ Lena felt like the prey, having Diana’s dark eyes staring at her from down below and Kara from across the room. She felt fingernails gliding up and down her thighs and she almost lost the balance when Diana came so close to where she needed her to be.

“Don’t tease her.”

Lena’s legs were over Diana’s shoulders in one swift movement and she was up in the air before she could count to two. The tongue she was craving for was on the spot on three, Lena trying something to hold onto. She felt something familiar, something that shouldn’t be up here, Kara’s strong hands she was holding on, before the blonde started to kiss her. Diana pushed her tongue deeper into her and Lena started moaning louder and louder. She was holding onto Kara with her dear life, hoping she would survive this. One of Diana’s hands landed on her chest, pushing the human against the wall, making sure she would stay still this time. Lena came with bang, her hand throwing one hand against the window, pulling Diana closer with the other hand. Kara placed sweet kisses on her neck, before she went back on the ground. Diana let her down slowly, caressing her when they were facing each other.

“Was that okay?”

Lena was only nodding, pulling Diana in for another kiss. Who could not fall in love in both women, they could destroy her in such a good way and switch like that in such a sweet way.

She needed a break and Kara knew, she grabbed Diana the second she realised that Lena needed to recover; she could only imagine how she must feel. But she needed to teach Diana a lesson. She couldn’t just walk around like that, knowing how good she looked.

Diana didn’t knew what got into Kara but she loved it. That confidence boost she usually had as Supergirl looked so good on her. Diana smirked and oh she got weak knees when she saw the way Kara jaw clenched. She tried to run, tried to give Kara a harder time to get her but she knew she lost when she got pushed into the wall in the lobby.

“Nice try.” Kara pushed herself in between her girlfriend’s legs, lowering her voice, almost whispering her words.

“Don’t think I make this easy for you.” Diana knew that this wasn’t fairplay. She was good in reading body language but Kara could hear her heartbeat, probably could see how her legs were trembling.

“I would like to see you try.”

“You know…” Diana took her hand; putting it in between her legs, Kara’s fingertips touching her thighs. “If you want to fuck me, then do it already.”

Kara was smirking, forcefully pushing both of Diana’s hands against the wall. “But where would the fun in that be.”

She grabbed the amazon, using her powers to get back to the kitchen, back to Lena.

Kara ripped that little bit of gold off, that hold Diana’s dress together. She was watching how it uncovered her breasts and she frowned when she realised when it go stopped by a little belt. She gave it a slight pull and gasped when she realised that Diana didn’t wore any underwear. She knew that there was no space for a bra but if she had known that she was without a slip this whole night.

But Diana picked up on that.

“Oh did she not tell you? I really didn’t saw that need in wearing anything…”

“Someone could have seen.” Kara got filled with jealousy when she remembered how the dress was cut.

Diana shrugged her shoulders and Kara looked at Lena. Within the next moment the blonde grabbed Diana and pushed her forcefully on the kitchen counter. She gave Lena another look, giving her a reminder that now was not a good time to tell her how she does not want to have sex on here, but Lena wouldn’t dare, god no, she was too aroused, she didn’t even knew what to do with herself.

Kara pushed Diana down on her throat, wishing the woman under her would stop smirking.

“You…”

“Yes my dear.” Kara was so angry, Diana loved it.

“You did this on purpose.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“Making me jealous, anyone could have seen. It’s not like that dress barely covered anything anyway.”

Diana pulled Kara down using her tie. She moaned into her ear, hoping she would just do what she wanted to do all along. “I know that deep inside of you, you have this need to possess me, just do it, make me yours and I might just give you what you need.”

Oh she loved it when Kara was jealous. Sometimes it was inappropriate and it took a lot to hold her back but now, god now she just loved to poke her. She needed to possess them, mark them and showing them that they belonged to her. Diana and Lena knew who they belonged to, but they never said no.

“And what would that be?”

“Moaning your name.”

Kara was chuckling. “You mean scream.”

“That’s my girl.”

Oh Kara wanted to punch a hole in the counter, god she could get so jealous.

“You’re next.” She looked at Lena, with dark wanting eyes and the human almost lost it. She wished, she wished Kara would take her the way she took Diana but maybe she would. For now she could only watch how she pushed Diana on that counter over and over again, before she entered her.

Diana only tried to push Kara over the edge, by trying to get off the counter even though she didn’t wanted to, only until her sweet girlfriend exploded and took her so hard, that she almost destroyed the counter. She needed to hold onto something and then her sweet Lena came to the rescue, kissing her and trying to help.

Kara took her hand off her throat, leaning over her, thrusting over and over again. The only reason this counter didn’t broke yet was Diana’s body, who took those thrusts better than Kara even thought.

“Where is that smug grin now huh?”

Diana was still holding Lena’s hand and god, she was loud, too loud for her own taste, but she was still able to give Kara a smirk, even though she knew the consequences this would have.

Kara was biting her bottom lip, speeding up, making Diana bit too hard into Lena’s lip. She was screaming and cursing Kara for being so damn good with her fingers. It took only another moment until her back arched up, holding onto the blonde, who slowed her movements down, until the amazon couldn’t hold on any longer and had to lay down. Lena quickly sucked the blood away, to not worry them two, before she placed soft kisses on Diana cheeks and lips.

Kara was still in her suit. She didn’t dare taking it off. Both her girlfriends attacked her only because of some piece of clothing. She didn’t sweat so it didn’t bother her, it fascinated her in so many ways. The blonde got up, watching how Diana tried to get her power back. She was smirking, licking her fingers before Diana actually moved.

The amazon gave Lena a look, trying to tell her something, but Lena had a hard time realising what she meant.

“I need freshen up, just bear with me for one minute.” She got off the counter, slowly and Kara let her.

But she lied, she didn’t needed anything to feel fresh, she speed into the bedroom the second Kara started focusing on Lena. Kara gave Lena that predatory look again, until she felt something hot around her. Lena realised what Diana was trying to tell her and she was chuckling when she saw that look on Kara’s face, she was trying to fight it, but she got pulled to Diana the next second.

“My turn.”

“You are not playing fair.”

“Don’t fight it, you know it only gets hotter the harder you try.”

Diana pulled her into the bedroom, pushed her into the sheets and Kara was handcuffed to bed the second later. There was no way for Kara to rip her lasso apart and the blonde knew that. Lena stood in the doorway, swallowing hard with the picture in front of her.

“She is yours.” Diana got up, walking up to Lena to pull her in for a kiss. She got greeted by a needy tongue and Lena felt the wall on her back the second after.

Kara was fidgeting. She was pulling so hard, groaning in frustration when she realised that there was no way for her to rip this stupid thing apart. Her eyes started to burn and Diana looked at her the second she had a feeling this would happen.

“Kara! I know this is frustrating but if you burn this house down, then I will send her after you.”

“I think we should share.”

“Whatever you want.” Diana gave Lena another kiss, before the human walked towards Kara. She almost forgot that both of them were naked, with Kara still being fully clothed.

“I think we should undress her. She looks like your lasso is giving her a hard time.”

“But she looks so good in it.”

“I need to touch her.”

“Only if she says please.”

Diana was next to Kara’s ear the next second. “Say please Kara.” She was whispering those words in her ear, making Kara moan. Lena was on top of her, naked, she was unable to touch her and it was slowly killing her. Her hips were bucking up and Diana was sucking on her earlobe. “Say please and I promise you, she will make your dreams come true.”

Kara only wanted to be touched, but she also needed her hands back.

“Please let me go.”

“So close.”

“Please.”

Lena started to unbutton her waistcoat, before she leaned forward, nipping on Kara’s lips. She loosened her tie and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Kara was dying under her. She needed to be kissed and touched. God she needed her damn hands! Lena slowly, so damn slow unbotten her jeans, slowly pulling down her zipper, before she put her hands under her slip and moaned when she felt how wet Kara was.

“You are so wet.” Lena moaned in her ear, driving Kara even more crazy was she sucked her fingers right in front of her face.

“Let’s get her naked, but we keep the tie.”

“We definitely are keeping the tie.”

_Yes finally._

Kara couldn’t wait to finally be free. She finally could attack them the way she wanted to, but she forgot that Diana outsmarted her. Yes, she got rid of the lasso but she grabbed hold of Kara the second after. It was Lena who undressed her and Diana managed to hold her tight every step of the way. And even when she was naked und back on the bed, Diana was there, holding her down, while Lena was on top of her again.

“God I love this tie.” Lena was biting her lip, pulling herself up holding that tie between her fingers before she realised Kara when she leaned down for a kiss. Kara was moaning, hastily pushing her tongue into Lena’s mouth. Lena slowly grinding against her, feeling just how wet the blonde was. Lena was looking at Diana, who told her to release their sweet girlfriend. Lena sucked at Kara’s bottom lip, before she slowly went down. Diana pulled the blondes face aside and kissed, so she was unable to see what Lena would do to her and because she was needy to hear her moan.

* * *

 

Lena woke up in the middle of the night, feeling deliciously sore. Kara was completely gone and Lena wasn’t surprised. The ripped tie was still in bed and Lena could feel the bruises on her body. Kara attacked her like a wild animal when she overpowered Diana and Lena couldn’t deny that she loved every minute of it. In a way it made her feel even, that not only Diana but also Kara treated her like she wasn’t made out of porcelain. The blonde turned around, her hand searching for Lena’s body before she turned around.

“Lee?”

“I am here Kara.”

There she was her sweet girlfriend. Lena got back, a big smile on her face, when she saw that sleepy look on the blondes face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, go back to sleep sweetheart.“


	6. IV

Lena was sitting on her desk, playing with her pen. She was biting her lip when she suddenly felt that pain again, a pain that reminded her of that night a few days ago, when Kara wore that suit and drove her and Diana completely crazy. It was only a bruise, nothing special, a sweet reminder. She smiled when she thought about it - the good old days. Now she was too busy. She was even too busy to be home for dinner, something Diana didn’t like. Diana was the one who took care of them, making sure they eat and when they did, not only inhaled sugar and caffeine. Kara could order four pizzas every night and she would be happy, but Diana wasn’t. She wasn’t happy that Lena only had coffee the whole day. She got donuts when Kara came by and a salad, but it was hard to please Diana in regards to that. But Diana wasn’t here, she was in Africa, and Lena missed her. She was on her phone, flicking through her social media accounts to see what her two girlfriends doing. The amazon already sent her a selfie with herself and some cute elephant baby and Kara was flying around National City when she gave her a call. Lena loved flicking through their Instagram, looking at their pictures, missing them even more. She was laughing when she realised how Kara’s post were about food and cute animals, how she loved to pretend she was friends with Supergirl, while Diana posted those stunning selfies and sceneries, from all over the world, there even was picture of Kara sleeping, her face turned away of course, the caption was only a heart, but it made Lena’s heart burst. She almost dropped her mobile when her phone rang.

“I am sorry Miss Luthor but your lawyers are ready.”

“Thank you Jess, I will be there in five minutes.”

Fun fact: her mother broke into L-Corp to get the blueprint out of her safe. She realised that the fact that Diana could walk in here in five minutes meant nothing. She was Wonder Woman; her ability to make herself invincible didn’t mean that Jack was able to do the same thing. He was a complete idiot. She was mad at herself for not thinking about this earlier. It was only her and her mother who knew that combination, something Lena should have changed ages ago. She was angry for not changing it earlier. Now the question came up: why her own mother would do this to her?  Well it was Lilian Luthor; she had her own ways to show Lena that she loved her. She wanted to give her a wakeup call, wanted her back in L-Corp, get away from CatCo. It was quite a wakeup call with a gun pointed to her head; Kara so close to reveal herself and Diana ripping her building apart. She did change the combination and locks for the whole building, changed the security team and meeting with some lawyers to change some aspects in her company. Lena knew that her mother hated Kara with every fibre of her body. She adored Diana, loved her probably more than she loved Lena but funny enough, Diana was the one who despites her. Kara was the one who tried to make an effort. Sometimes Lena felt that Diana’s despite was the reason her mother liked her so much. She heard a thump from the balcony, knowing Kara was here.

“I thought you were hungry.”

Lena smiled when Kara put the bag with doughnuts on her desk, leaning in for a kiss.

“You should take the door my dear, that’s part of dating the CEO.”

“You want me to take the lift like this?” She was pointing at her Supergirl suit and Lena shook her head.

“Good point.”

“I got a parcel here from your mother? I checked if it’s a bomb or anything, I don’t know what is actually is.” Kara ripped the parcel open while she kept talking. “It looks just like red stones to me. Is it some type of special material? Do you expecting anything? I wasn’t sure if you talk to her or not or if it’s important or whatever so I thought I bring it by.”

She took a deep breath before holding one of those red stones between her fingers.

“What it is? It looks rather…” And then it happened. It was a split of a second but Lena gasped when she saw that stone falling on the floor.

“Ouch.” Kara was bleeding and she was as shocked at Lena was. She felt weird, weird in a way she never felt before.

Lena jumped up, grabbing the blondes arm, having a closer look at that cut.

“Oh my god Kara, are you feeling alright?” The worst part for Lena was seeing Kara or Diana bleed, it just wasn’t a thing. It wasn’t a thing for Kara to get a paper cut, definitely not a normal thing, not from something her mother send her.

“Yeah, yeah, I am feeling fine. Nothing a little bit of sun can’t fix. I’m okay, stop worrying. I felt weird the whole day, maybe something to do with the sun.”

The phone rang again and she could hear Jess. “Miss Luthor, sorry to disturb you again but they are waiting.”

“Go I am fine. I feel fine trust me, I might get some sun in Africa with Diana and then I’m back.”

Lena was still worried but she believed Kara, even though she shouldn’t, she should know better than that. She placed a small kiss on her lips, before the Super disappeared and the Luthor grabbed her laptop. She grabbed one of those stones too, placing it on Jess desk.

“Give it to our scientist. I need to know what it is. This needs to be handled completely discrete. No one can know about it.”

Lena didn’t know that Kara never made it to Diana. Kara barely made it home and she was sleeping the second she touched the bed. Something was wrong but she didn’t know what was. Lena wouldn’t know, since she was busy, too busy. She only realised at 10pm that Kara didn’t texted her. She had two missed calls from Diana and a text, asking if Lena was okay and if she heard from Kara. Lena swiped to call Diana and she felt bad the second she heard the sleepy voice of her girlfriend, but she was too worried.

“Lena?”

“I am so sorry, I forgot about the time difference.”

“Don’t worry, I missed your voice.”

“Charmer.”

“Where have you been?”

“I had a meeting with the lawyers.”

“Did you eat?”

“Yes, Kara brought me food.”

“I tried to call her but she did not answer her phone.”

“Did she not come by to see you?”

“No why would she?”

“Maybe because she misses you and it only takes her a moment to fly down to Africa.”

“No she didn’t. Is everything alright?”

Damn it, Diana even heard that something was wrong when she was half asleep.

“Yes, it is nothing. I will tell you when you come home.”

“I am home tomorrow.”

“Already?”

“Yeah I got everything I need.”

“Good, you been gone for too long.”

“Next time you have to join me, you need to stop working so much.”

“You know that will never happen.”

“A girl can dream.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Text me when you see Kara.”

“I will. See you tomorrow babe.”

“Mhh mhh.”

Lena listened to Diana falling asleep for a few minutes, before she hung up. There was always something soothing about that slow breathing for Lena, it didn’t matter if it was the amazon or …Kara. Kara, where the hell was she?

* * *

 

Kara threw her alarm through the room when this little thing dared to wake her up that early in the morning. Lena was already gone and Diana was still in Africa. _Ugh._ She had a massive headache, wondering how she even got into bed. The cut was gone and she didn’t bother thinking about it any longer. She needed a coffee, needed to get ready for work. _Ugh._ Why did she even have to work? Lena was a billionaire, she could just stay at home or go shopping, do whatever she wanted, she was Supergirl, why did she had to listen what someone else told her? She definitely needed to change that. She also needed to change her wardrobe. She threw every skirt, trousers and shirt on the floor. _Hideous._ Kara started to look into Diana’s wardrobe, picking one of her tight and short dresses for work, stealing a pair of her high heels, Diana probably wouldn’t even notice, she had more than enough. She put more make up on than usual and when she looked in the mirror, she as quite pleased with herself. Tight blue dress hugging her muscles better than she thought it would. Kara was aware she looked good. She had a last sip of her coffee, before she headed to work. Well she planned to, until she couldn’t be bothered anymore and thought it would be good to visit one of her girlfriends who did not leave to go to another continent.

“I’m sorry Miss Danvers; she is on a conference call.”

“I don’t care.”

Kara pushed the door open, throwing her bag on the couch, before she ripped the phone out of Lena’s hand to hang up and pressed her lips on hers. Lena was quick to push her away.

“Kara, what is going on?” She could not just walk in here, hanging up one of Lena’s important conference calls. Yes she could walk in whenever she wanted but not like that, Lena interrupted her calls more than once but this was one step too much.

“It didn’t seem important to me. Plus you left me this morning that is the least you can do.”

Lena took a closer look at Kara. “That’s Diana’s isn’t it?” It wasn’t hers, Lena was sure of that, plus it was too tight. Kara had a more muscular body than Diana; it took more fabric to keep those muscles under control.

“Yes I doubt she will miss it. I just needed a change. You like it?”

“You look amazing.”

“I know. I might go shopping.”

Kara hated shopping. It took her a whole day to find one outfit for a gala, god knows how long she needed to change her whole wardrobe.

“I like your clothes.”

“Really? You like my men pants and my shirts more than this tight, short dress, making my ass look that amazing.”

The truth was, Lena loved it, but it was hard pointing that out, when Kara was right in front her, literally pushing her cleavage in her face. Her heartbeat betrayed her; it always did and it got worse the second Kara was on her lap, taking Lena’s hands to put it on that ass she was talking about.

“Is that why your heart is beating that fast? Are you picturing me in that or is it me in that dress? Hm? Which one is it?” Lena had no control over her hands; Kara had her fingers around her wrists, gliding her hands over her thighs. The CEO shot forward, grabbing the blonde’s lips with hers. Kara grabbed her seconds after, putting her on her desk, pushing her down, pressing herself closer against her. She was greeting her tongue with hers, letting her hands wander over her thighs, until the phone rang. Kara wanted to throw it across the room, but Lena was there to stop her.

“Yeah?”

“Your conference call Miss Luthor?”

“Oh shit, give me one second.”

“You really are sending me away huh?”

“This is important Kara. I am sorry, I would love nothing more than this.”

“I am coming back.”

“I am glad that you are feeling better.”

“I feel amazing. Thank you very much.”

“Diana’s plane will land in a few hours.”

“Finally. She shouldn’t have left in the first place.”

Lena was too busy feeling happy that Kara felt fine, she didn’t even realise that this Kara wasn’t her Kara.

“Miss Luthor?”

“Yes, I am here.”

* * *

 

The first thing Diana did when she was home was starting cooking. She wanted all three on the same table, talking about their days and just enjoying one night together. She would drag Lena out of their office and Kara from the sky if necessary, she didn’t care. The amazon was surprised anyway, that Kara didn’t came to give her a monkey hug, telling her how much she missed her. She heard from Lena, but not from her other girlfriend. Diana didn’t thought about it any longer, too busy to cut the vegetables, while she rang Lena again.

* * *

 

Lena was too busy to answer her call. She was bending over her desk, her skirt pushed up, Kara pressed against her in her Supergirl outfit.

“Kara.” She was waiting for that call all day; she couldn’t wait to see Diana again.

“She can wait, she left us.” There was a tone in Kara’s voice that Lena did not appreciate at all.

“Kara!” Kara let go, but she wasn’t happy about it. She also was not afraid to show Lena that she did not appreciate that. Lena couldn’t believe that she had to ask twice.

“What is wrong you?” She missed Diana’s call, dialling her number again but now the amazon didn’t answer her phone. “I don’t know where she is now.” _Fuck._ She should be home by now, but maybe her flight got delayed or maybe something was wrong.

“Calm down. She is at home. Her plane landed one hour ago.” Kara could hear her heartbeat; she knew she was fine, so why did Lena actually bother?

“You should have just said so in the first place.” Where was the need on coming here, trying to have sex with her on the desk? Alone, while Diana was waiting for one of them to come home? Kara was always in a rush to see them when they came back from their trips and now she seemed like she didn’t care.

Kara was shrugging her shoulders, grabbing her coat before she headed for the doors.

“I can take you.”

“No I need to pick something up.” The elevator door closed and Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

Lena was biting her lip while her driver took her home. She didn’t need to pick anything up, she needed to think. What was wrong with Kara? Did she had a problem with Diana? Why? Yeah she was gone for a few days but Lena was gone for weeks sometimes and she never reacted the way she did now. And where was the need to possess her the way she did now? Kara didn’t let go of her when Lena asked her to. She was aroused and even though she knew it was wrong without Diana in the room, she wanted Kara to take her but not with her phone ringing having her on the other site of the line. 

Maybe everything would be resolved once she was home.

And maybe it something to do with the red substance and maybe Lena completely forgot about it.

She ran into Diana’s arm the second she figured out where she was hiding. She nuzzled her nose in her hair, she smelled amazing, like always.

“God I missed you.”

Lena pulled her into a kiss, not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

“You look amazing.”

“It’s been four days, I don’t think I have changed that much.”

“It felt like forever.” Another kiss until Kara appeared.

“Hi beautiful.”

Diana turned around to Kara, not realising how Lena’s face changed. But Kara did act normal; she gave Diana a very hungry kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth, pulling her into her strong arms.

“Wow.”

“Thank you.”

Diana was laughing, but her laughter died when she looked at Lena, who couldn’t shake it off, even though she wished she was able to, only to enjoy this moment a little bit longer.

“Okay what’s going on?” She knew that something was wrong, she heard it from Lena’s tone when she lie to her on the phone.

“Oh she is upset because she didn’t got laid. You know I thought I do her a favour because she is so stressed, I came to her office and I bend her over her desk, but she pushed me away. I bet she is still wet. ”

“Kara!”

“See, so tense.”

Diana looked from Kara to Lena, not believing what she was hearing. Kara was so nonchalant, making it sound like it was normal, but when she looked at Lena, she realised there was more behind it.

And there was this sound, a sound that turned two heads around, but not the one that usually was gone seconds after she heard it. There was a police siren, maybe two, Diana and Lena could hear it which means Kara should have heard it minutes ago, but she didn’t move at all. She didn’t even react to it.

“Are you going to get that or you too busy?” Diana was pointing out of the window, wondering why Kara was still here.

“No, I am off duty now. The police can handle it.”

“Kara!” Lena was as shocked as Diana was, but it was Diana who got changed.

“I am so glad to come home to this. I hope you enjoy your dinner. I had different plans for tonight but I didn’t realise that Supergirl was actually off duty.”

Lena looked at the table, realising that Diana put three plates on it. It hurt her heart because not even one of them would sit on that table tonight.

“Stop being so dramatic. The police is there, they can handle a little bit of fire.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“You should go to bed, maybe you need some sleep.” Diana rushed passed her, opening the door to the balcony, with Lena behind her.

“Please Diana, I am sorry.”

Diana didn’t say anything, she left without another word.

“Damn is she on her period or what?” Kara sounded like an annoying teenager.

“Tell me are you? Or is there a Kryptonian sickness I don’t know about? Is there a reason for you not to care anymore?”

“Bore me later Lena. You always want me home, now that I am here, you still not happy.”

“I wanted you both home but now she has to go pick up your mess because you refuse to deal with this in a few minutes. I bet that what she wants to do after a 16h flight Kara!” She was in a plane for sixteen hours, even though Kara could have picked her up, but she didn’t. Diana cooked for both of them, it must be delicious by the smell of it, but she wouldn’t know, but instead of having a lovely night with a nice dinner and some wine, she had to deal with a teenage Kara, with Diana running around picking up the mess that Kara couldn’t be bothered about anymore.

“Cry me a river. She will be back in five minutes.”

But she wasn’t and Lena soon realised she wouldn’t be back until later. She ended up drinking more wine than she should have, eating a few bits from the now cold dinner Diana had cooked. It was 3 am and she was still awake. Kara was snoring with no care in the world, while Lena looked out of the window, wondering what Diana was up to. She hoped that Kara was in a better mood in the morning, that she would be able to apologize to Diana and maybe could explain what go into her. Maybe she was on her period, maybe there was a sunstorm that could explain her mood swings, it didn’t matter, she needed to stop being like that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone said someone about Red K in the last chapter, well guess you were right!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
